bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanna Bismarch
Kanna Bismarch is a shaman who has appeared recently with her fellow shamans and friends, Matilda Matisse and Marion Phauna. Personality All in all, Kanna is calm, reserved, a bit more thoughtful than Marion, and quite more thoughtful than Matilda. However, while she is quiet, Kanna can be very prone to responding with anger, and can have extremely limited patience - it was purely for Marion and Matilda's sakes that she learned to be patient with others in the first place. She can be a bit sarcastic and cold, but deep down, is very caring to her friends and always faithful to those who would help the trio in times of need. She normally acts as a big sister figure to the two, and while Matilda often and easily gets on her nerves, Kanna cares for her deeply. Meanwhile, she and Marion seem to have a more "mature" younger sister-older sister relationship, of a sort; both know each other's likes and dislikes, and while Marion respects Kanna highly, Kanna is always trying to set a good example and become a better rolemodel for the young girl. Unfortunately, Kanna has an addiction to cigarettes. Her friends - Marion especially - Are supportive in helping her to break the vice, but Kanna still occasionally has to deal with a bit of teasing. However, Kanna is fully aware that she'll never be free of addiction until she herself is entirely committed. While her Spirit Ally prevents the more serious harm to her body, like cancer, tar build-up in the lungs, etc., Kanna still cannot escape the addiction, suffers withdrawal symptoms when she goes for too long without smoking - i.e., aggression, headaches, desperation for a chance to smoke, etc., etc. - And it seems than, from her way of phrasing the situation, she might still suffer non-life threatening effects; i.e., periodic coughing fits and agitation of the stomach. History Kanna, Marion, and Matilda first appeared outside of Shroom's new ship, commenting that they were looking for them. After the first contact with Shroom and her friends going with Moss to see the ship's ice cream maker, Kanna revealed that the three of them were being hunted by two brothers known as Jasdevi. Later, after the revelation that they were shamans, Kanna, Marion, and Matilda stayed inside Shroom's ship while Jasdevi and some Familiars were fought against. When the mud monster Grudge was left behind as the brothers Jasdero and Devit fled, Kanna joined in the battle with her Spirit Ally Ashcroft. She was there when Grudge was defeated, and explained that the creature had been forced to fight against his will by Jasdevi. After Zev Raregroove released Grudge's spirit with a mantra, Kanna seemed just as surprised as the others at Zev's capability of doing so. Ever since, Kanna has travelled with the Bebop II, along with Marion and Matilda. While on Datrio, she and her companions helped to divine a portion of Dire Knight's history, at the price of significant exhaustion. After this mention, their status is unknown. Abilities Spirit Perception: As a shaman, Kanna is able to see and interact with spirits in a manner beyond the abilities of an everyday mortal. Spirit Channeling: Kanna possesses the ability to give spirits physical form via a medium; to the level that she seems able to create an OverSoul. Spirit Ally Ashcroft Type: Smoke Elemental Medium: Cigarette Smoke Unique Abilities: Expansion of Form, ??? Description: A knight generated from the smoke of Kanna's cigarettes, Ashcroft possesses impressive speed and strength. He also appears to be very proper and respectful, referring to Kanna as "Milady" when speaking to her. Techniques: Burst Joust: Pierces the enemy with Ashcroft lance, before expanding the smoke of the lance's form within the target. Trivia *Kanna's wallet has what looks like a medieval coat-of-arms decorating it. Category:Shamanism Category:Characters controlled by Zev